


Forgive Me, Sir

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Angry Sex, Creampie, M/M, Omega!Kolivan, Pile Driver, Rough Sex, Squirting, double dick Blaytz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan was reckless in battle, angering his lover Blaytz.
Relationships: Blaytz/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Forgive Me, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a discussion for a trade between me and one of my dear friends, I hope you all enjoy this and expect more smutty fics soon.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The air was tense around them as they walked back to the palace of Daibazaal.

The battle today was particularly rough and many of the soldiers who fought today had fallen, and many others injured. Kolivan sighed as he reaches up to open the door to his quarters' trying to ignore the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his head.

He had almost gotten his head lobbed off today. Although his attacker had missed he had managed to land a nasty cut down his left eye. It had started to heal now but it was still sore.

The only reason he was standing now was because of his lover, Blaytz. Who was being unusually silent now as the doors slide open.

As he steps inside, the young galra soldier is startled when the nalquodian ruler's hand slams hard enough into the wall that a crack forms from impact.

"What the—" He was cut off by a dark look in the older one's eyes. His normally smiling mouth was set in an angered scowl as his hand curls into a fist.

Kolivan stares at him, slightly confused before Blaytz lifts his head. The anger in his normally warm eyes unsettles the galra soldiers as Blaytz's grimace deepens.

"...You were being a foolish idiot out there."

He is taken aback by the soft rage in that single statement, sinking down a bit. However he does glare at him indignantly ar his statement.

"I am a soldier. That means I risk my life in the name of the Empire," he replies, trying to keep his voice steady.

Blaytz grits his teeth, "What about your friends? Do you think of how they would feel if you just up and died for your Empire? Or do you just think you're that disposable!?"

Kolivan blinks in surprise, before he huffs, "What is that supposed to mean? I didn't ask soldiers to try to kill me now did I!?"

"YOU WERE RECKLESS!" Blaytz was suddenly in his face, "You fucking idiot! You were so fucking reckless just running in like you have nothing to lose! Now you have thar scar on your face! If your opponent had gotten your neck—"

"WELL HE DIDN'T!" Kolivan growls, "He didn't Blaytz! I am right here, as you yell about what ifs and could haves instead of seeing me standing right he—mmmph!"

His back hits the wall as he's cut off by a harsh kiss. He is still a moment, trying to process what was happening before the kiss breaks. Blaytz breathes heavily as his fangs are bared a moment, Kolivan's face unreadable a moment.

They kiss again, this time Kolivan kissing him back, teeth scraping against his as he feels the older warrior pressing his body rather harshly. When he reaches up to gently stroke his fingers along the gills, he cries out when his uniform is ripped off in huge pieces and thrown aside like they were nothing until he was completely naked. He could hear it hitting the ground before he was lifted up and carried deeper inside his quarters.

"B-Blaytz...!" he tries to speak, to tell him to slow down a bit, but he suddenly is dropped on to the mattress.

Blaytz rolls his vest off his shoulders before he grabbed Kolivan's leg and pulls him off the bed. A gasp leaves the galra as he gripped the sheets, pulling them off with him on to the floor. His hips are raised up so his knees rest on either side of his head.

Kolivan opened his mouth to speak, but is silenced when a hand clamps down on his mouth.

The look Blaytz gives him makes him quiet.

"The only thing I want to hear from you...is you begging me for forgiveness. Because you almost lose your life and you act like it's nothing...it angers me...so while I fuck you..." he pulls his two semi hard cocks out slowly with his free hand and slowly starts to pump himself, "You will beg me for forgiveness and nothing else. Do this and I will cum inside you..."

Kolivan's cheeks darken in a blush as his slit starts to gush with slick. He slowly nods before his mouth is uncovered. His breathing grows shaky as Blaytz slides both shafts over the twitching folds, those eyes watching him.

"...Please..." he whispered, "please forgive me..."

A quiet cry leaves him when Blaytz pushes the tips in slightly while his thumb rubs over his clit. The galra's omega cock twitches wantonly as Blaytz circles the little bud.

"Louder."

Kolivan cries out when Blaytz presses on, "Forgive me...s-sir!"

Blaytz bites his bottom lip and growls softly, "Again!" His cocks go deeper and deeper with each roll of his hips as he snarls angrily, "Come on!"

"A-aaaah...!" Kolivan cries out as his ankles are grabbed, his toes curling as Blaytz starts to fuck him harder, "Please forgive me...! Please please please forgive me sir! Oooooh!" he gasps as his spot is brushed over a bit.

He could feel more slick gushing out of him with each strong thrust into him, his legs shaking as he moans out and begs for forgiveness from his lover like he would beg for cock when Blaytz would tease him. Soon he was being rammed into the floor, his poor slit twitching and gushing.

"Forgive me...forgive meeeee...!" more growls leave the nalquodian when Kolivan's hips starts to shake, "Ah! Forgive me, forgive me forgive me please! Ah!"

The thrusts become harder and rougher as the grip on his ankle and calf tighten on him.

Kolivan closes his eyes and tilts his head back, "Forgive me! FORGIVE ME, SIR!"

In that moment, a burst of fluid comes from Kolivan's slit the same moment he feels warm, thick cum filling him. His thighs tremble as he whimpers softly as some of the cum seeps out around the two cocks and down his thighs. It mixes the fluid he had squirted and now stained his stomach and legs as he trembles.

Blaytz is still a moment, bowing his head a moment. Slowly he releases his grip and gently rubs Kolivan's thighs, looking down at him with his cocks still snug inside him.

A very soft smile forms on his face with all his anger from earlier gone.

All Kolivan could do was slump and drift off to sleep as a kiss is slowly pressed to his head and arms gently lift him up off the ground.

"You're forgiven."


End file.
